User blog:Prawn614/DeadSpace Storys: USM Valor
Hey everyone i have decided to write some fan fiction about a marine on the USM Valor and leads up to the event's of deadspace 1 when the Valor collides with the Ishimura. I hope you guys like it, if it turns out well i might make a comic of it! And please leave a suggestion! The story weaves through the timeline before and after the pod from the ishimura is picked up... Prologue ________________________________________________________________________ “It’s so quiet…” “Shhh, keep it down private! Do you want to get us all killed?” “No but I also don’t want to die alone… I need to find Michelle before those things get her!” “Listen… I don’t know what those things are but I do know that if that pod from the Ishimura is what it was hiding in then we have to assume the Ishimura is the root of this problem. Private Dan, if we get to the bridge then maybe I can figure what the hell is going on, got it.” “Robby we may want to get some more ammo at the barracks first.” “I agree, those thing‘s are tough as hell.. Why the hell were those thing‘s floating around in space?” ________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1: Dead Beginning’s RIG Id # 61408805 Name: Dan Ramirez Rank: Private. Timeline: 5 days before Pod retrieval “Praise Altman, Dan you really need to work on your marksmen ship skills! Ha-ha you barely reached level four!” bellowed the Gunny “Yeah but it’s not like we ever get to shot baddies, im pretty sure I’ve only ever shot something with the G46 Auto-turret and that was a crazed Unitologist!” “Was he crazed or was he enlightened in the light of Altman? Or was it you that was crazed and shot him?” The gunny whispered in a low tone. “What? Ahh never mind I got to go shower up before I meet Michelle for a date. Maybe I’ll get some tonight!” laughed Dan The showers were hot and steamy; Dan was excited for his date and washed up quickly not paying attention to his surroundings. *CRACK! Dan twisted around, the room was far to foggy to see anything “Who’s there?” His voice echoed A man stood ominously looking at Dan. Quickly Dan grabbed his towel and walked slowly towards the man who was now walking towards him… “What the hell are you doing?” “Ahhh! What the hell man!” jumped Dan looking from the mirror to Peterson. “Ha-ha scared of your own shadow are you?” poked specialist Peterson “Screw you peter!” Dan stormed out of the showers “Damn Unitiologist bastards!” Dan stood in his new quarters, if the crew had more senior officers he probably would have had to sleep in the cold, dark bunks with another sixty marine’s. Sometimes Dan felt the seniors were just treating him better because they wanted him to go back to the church; of course he had no intention of ever heading back there. “How was your dinner?” “It was good better then those ration’s we usually have to eat…” Michelle quietly whispered “Is something wrong? If I did something wrong please tell me.” Dan said under his breath, making sure the other marines did not hear what was going on. Dan knew Michelle was one of the only women on board and he loved her with all his heart. She would not be on the dating seen for long if she left him, in fact the only reason she was with him was because the were old childhood friend’s… “I have found another…” “Who? Why? What did I ever do wrong, I don’t get it?” angrily whispered Dan Just as tensions were increasing Peterson walked up… “Hey Dan on your way out you better watch out for your shadow!” a few marines laughed, Peterson probably told everyone. Within a fraction of a second Dan jumped up and grabbed Peterson’s collar pulling him close… “I swear to Altman I will tear your ball’s out of your face if you mess with me again!” Dan said under his breath A few marines were standing now, watching to see if they would need to intervene. Dan released him and sat back down. “Dan… it’s already too late. Please don’t talk to me again and I’ll leave the ship when we get back to earth…” Michelle calmly walked out of the dinner. The other marines were watching Dan, just then three marine police rushed in… The two grabbed Dan’s arms. “Private Dan you are being arrested for assault and endangering your fellow crew mates” ________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 2: All Alone RIG Id # 63508805 Name: Peterson Marwilk Rank: Com. Specialist Timeline: 53 minutes after pod retrieval *Start RIG link “There all dead… that damn beast killed all of those marines I know it! I’m trying to get to a computer so I can get an update on the ships statues. I can’t find anyone but I seen one of those things walking around, it was dragging Maj. Lamar out of the diner. I got to stay alive, Peterson out. *End RIG link Sitting in the armoury closet Peterson put a finger in a dead marine’s blood that lay slaughtered beside him; reverting back to what calmed him he started drawing symbols on the wall. “Your Crazy” He had always been told by the other marines, but they did not care to understand… he loved Unitology with all his heart and truly believed it but even now he felt his life slipping out of reach… And before long there was a giant colleague of symbols and pictures on the wall, Peterson pulled out his Marker charm and kissed it. The marine next to him started to move, Peterson grabbed a Staple gun and shot him in the face… there was a short groan, the echo seemed to last forever. “I have to get out alive by any means necessary…” ________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 3: Necro-symbiosis RIG Id# 60008805 Name: Frank Cadigan Rank: 1st Commander Timeline: 5 days before pod retrieval “So is it a virus or an infection?” “Frank all we know is that the government is running some test on the planet and placed a valuable object known as the marker 3A on it… and were not sure how but there Is one confirmed alien life form, it’s a parasite that uses necro-symbiosis to repopulate.” “Ivan you’re not telling me something are you?” “Sir, special ops has picked up some chatter from the colony on Aegis 7... And it’s not good, the murder and suicide rate are triple the amount of a colony twice its size.” stuttered Ivan “Soooo? What are you trying to say?” Ivan walked to a bridge computer and typed a name. “I recommend we hire a mercenary from C.E.C. to retrieve the Marker for us, an EDF warship intercepting a planet cracker and taking a religious object would bring a lot of attention to the colony and we can’t afford that to happen.” “Ivan you have yet to disappoint me! Who did you have in mind?” “Kendra Daniel’s is a long time friend and trust worthy ally, I have already contacted her and made up a bogus “repair mission” for her and a team to get onto the ship.” “Well done and make sure the team has no Unitologist in it or we might have some problem’s with stealing the Marker.” “So the mission parameters are to infiltrate the Ishimura, retrieve the Marker and then pick up the team, we will have to make sure they are ready to evacuate before we arrive in the system. Remember we need to keep this under the radar…” Ivan walked out of the bridge happy with what he had accomplished. “necro-symbiosis” he had to laugh, he knew what was going on… the government messed up bad, and they knew there was alien life forms capable of killing a platoon of unprepared space marines on the planet. But they had to get the marker back, it contained enough secrets to prove Altman right; which would have been disastrous for Unitologist every ware. The mass rioting would knock the control of many colonies out of the government’s hands and into the Unitologist waiting hands and another war would not be in earth’s best intentions right now. Especially after those damn resource wars… ________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 4: Cargo Run RIG Id# 61408805 Name: Dan Ramirez Rank: Private Timeline: 73 minutes after pod retrieval “Bull crap, that’s what it was, Bull crap… I can’t believe I got five days in the hole for forgetting to take my pills.” “Dan don’t worry about it the Marshall said he would’ent put the charges on your file. And why do you need pills anyways? You crazy or something?” laughed Robby McGilligan “Hah ha you could say that I guess, there just anger pills to calm me down… Have you seen Michelle around?” “Listen Dan, Michelle got-” an alarm started sounding in the distance interrupting Robby. 　 “This is Commander Cadigan! We have hostiles on board! This is NOT a drill! Hostiles are alien, repeat, ALIEN and extremely dangerous! All personnel have weapons ready and fire at will!” The droning of commander Cadigan’s voice repeated three times before the hall got quiet, the only sound coming from marines grabbing there SWS Pulse rifles and activating there RIG’s “Robby we better arm up and go see what the hells going on.” Dan’s mind was racing, what had happened? “Dan this might be related to the emergency pod we picked up on the outskirts of the Aegis system… I thought it was empty but there was a lot of blood in there.” After grabbing some pulse rounds and putting on there RIG’s, Dan looked at a filtration vent on the wall. The vent had stopped carrying air, the only thing coming out of it now was the screams of a marine… probably two levels down in the mess hall, there was a short scuttling sound that seemed to creep its way through the vents. Dan looked back to Robby “You heard that? It sounds like a rat climbing through the vents… a big rat…” “You know I heard a few engineers talking a few days back about seeing something floating around out there… I thought they were crazy but they said they saw a large bat-like alien out there.” Robby’s RIG was half full “You better top up before moving out or you’ll be shredded…” Both Dan and Robby jerked there heads quickly towards the now full doorway, a large man now stood there wielding a SWS Pulse Battery; a large gun that slightly resembles the ancient mini-guns of uncivilized society. “Gunny! Man I’m glad you’re here, do you know what’s going on?” chuckled Dan “Dan, you of all people should know about the prophecies, the so-called enlightenment that we get after our service to the church is completed.” Grunted the Gunny “Are you saying that whatever’s going on down there is related to Unitology or some crazy shit?” “Hey you guys know that there’s something down there and you guys are up here having a revival, let’s get a move on!” The three men started running down the halls towards the elevator, upon reaching the elevator another two marines jumped in with them. Gunny pressed the down button, the door reopened a minute later. Dan jumped out rifle shouldered and flipped off the safety switch, he stopped, surprised. “Gunny what the hell? I thought we were headed to the mess hall?” “Damn it we must have taken a wrong turn when we were running, wait did you hear that?” They were all quiet; it was as if somebody froze them… A clunk hit the ground up ahead of them; all marines shouldered their rifles now. One of the other marines that just joined them walked back towards the elevator slowly… *SHHHhhtt The elevator slid shut trapping them in the Cargo bay. “Open this door right now! You S.O.B.!” shouted Dan *Growls are heard up ahead Dan turned to see a pair of glowing orange eyes, piercing the darkness. “Open fire!” Shots rattled through the things body, but it still ran at them! Suddenly it jumped onto of Gunny, digging its head into his neck and stabbing its long spears through his upper chest. It was not long before blood was spilling out of his wounds and his flesh was being tossed around. “SCREW IT! Run!” Dan yelled as he bolted around the alien and down the hall. Robby and the other marine followed, but Dan and Robby were far quicker then the other marine and he was left behind to his fate. His gruesome, bloody fate… ________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 5: Hostile Takeover RIG Id # 63508805 Name: Peterson Marwilk Rank: Com. Specialist Timeline: 13 minutes after pod retrieval *Start transmission “This is the USM Valor, wide casting on all frequencies to USG Ishimura in response to your SOS. We've picked up your escape pod number 47, and are en route to your position. This message will repeat every thirty seconds until you respond.” *End transmission “Geez I need a break, private get over here and operate the com’s just in case the Ishimura decides to respond sometime this year!” Peterson laughed but he knew he was the only one laughing… He started walking down the hall; he wanted to check out the pod before they jettisoned it into space. “Man I cannot wait to get the hell of this piece of crap ship; I just want to see my wife again…” Peterson muttered under his breath He had been have suicidal thoughts lately and had even imagined killing his fellow marines, three more weeks then he would be back at home… Upon reaching the pod he was surprised there was no guard. *CRUNCH! There was something moving inside it… Peterson approached the pod slowly, *CLICK he had turned on his helmet light to better see the inside. “Empty? Is that blood?” he whispered *Uhhhuhuh There was a groan from outside the pod he turned just in time to catch a glimpse of something running back towards the bridge, whatever it was it was running on two legs but was laying down… was that a tail behind it? He started running for the diner; he knew there was always a senior officer there. “Help me!” groaned a voice from the diner, was that major Lamar? A figure stuck its head out of the dinner and then continued to pull a body from the diner, the major’s body… suddenly his leg moved slightly! The figure turned and in one fluid movement decapitated the major. “SH*T!” he ducked down behind some food crates. He needed a gun; if those things were going to endanger the ship then he would have to stop them. Of course he knew in case of emergency’s the marines always use the barracks as a safe room and this was an emergency, so he started running for the barracks. On his way to the barracks he managed to find a staple gun laying in the cold hands of a RIG repairer, it was quite a sight for him… mangled and half torn apart the chest cavity was eaten out, intestines sprawled out on the floor. Peterson was not a very good marine in fact he barely reached level 2 in the shooting gallery, most of the men on the ship could at least reach level 5... By the time he had arrived at the barracks he had picked up one other marine who was lying under a table in the fetile position. “I thought you said there would be others here!?” the frustrated marine yelled “SHUT UP! You think I know what’s going on? I’m just as scared as you!” Peterson was getting mad now and for some reason he felt a burning sensation on his chest, he torn open his collar and reached in to grab a small object… the marker charm. He stood there transcended by its sudden divine beauty… “You’re a Uni? You bastard this is your fault!” the marine lunged at Peterson now; grabbing his collar he slammed him into the wall. “You know what’s going on don’t you?? You S.O.B. I’ll kill you if I figure out you had anything to do with-” Peterson decided it was time to take action and twisted the marines arm behind his back then ran him into the steel wall. *THUD! The marine fell lifelessly to the floor, blood flowing from his helmet. “If I’m going to die it’ll be by my own hand not yours or one of those thing’s…” *Start RIG link ________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 6: Emergency RIG Id # 61408805 Name: Dan Ramirez Rank: Private. Timeline: 17 minutes before collision with the Ishimura “''USM ''Valor, this is Kendra Daniels of the USG Ishimura, come in! Do not open the escape pod! USM Valor, this is Kendra Daniels of the USG Ishimura, come in! Do not open the escape pod! Dammit, respond!!!” A marine stood up, stabbed in the stomach. He turned to see a slasher. “What the!?” The slasher pounced on him and decapitated him with a single slash… By now most of the crew were dead and there was minimal resistance from the marines… Commander Frank Cadigan was shot four times in the back by a lurker that had sneaked through the vents. The USM Valor was now on a suicide mission, to take out the Ishimura Dan and Robby had now worked there way to the mess hall… “It’s a bloody mess… god damn it, Dan she’s DEAD get that through your head!” Robby yelled a little too loud, scraping could be heard along the vents now. “Damn let’s get to the bridge! Run!” They bolted out of the mess hall and ran into an elevator. Strange elevator music filled the small compartment. “God I hate this song…” They laughed, a strange feeling… considering the situation. The doors slid open, revealing the horror that took place in the bridge. Bodies flung around, blood spattered over everything, important looking machines completely destroyed… Commander Cadigan’s limp body lay smashed into the main control panel, strange looking bolts sticking out of his back and head. “Altman help us… is that the Ishimura!?” “Crap Dan we have to get outta here! Were going to collide with the ship, and if we stay here well be sucked out into space or crushed!” Robby ran to the elevator and opened it… Standing in the elevator was one of those things! Robby opened fire and shot a large sack like object hanging of it arm; the resulting explosion destroyed the elevator and blasted Robby’s leg off. “DAMN IT! Robby are you ok?” “Fuck Dan I’m bleeding out… I can’t go on…” stuttered Robby “Listen were getting out of the bridge right now! Were going to have to climb through the vent’s to reach the level down… COME ON!” Dan was getting mad now; those damn things had taken too much from him… Dan kicked in the vent, dragged Robby over and climbed in the vent… 2 feet on one wall and back to the other, he pulled Robby on top of him. “Just climbing down a vent… no big right?” Dan laughed, he felt like he was losing it. “Dan what the hell is that?” Robby was staring blankly up the shaft, blood dripping on top of him “Robby I have to push you through the vent first! We need to hurry, there’s something up there! Dan pushed Robby through, he started crawling down the hall slowly… Dan glanced up just in time to see the necromorph jump onto of him. They tumbled down the shaft until they smashed through another vent, falling onto a iron grill floor… Dan got up off the necromorph, its head was splattered against the hard ground yet it still twitched “You little bastard!” Dan angrily stomped the necromorph into a bloody, boney pulp. He dropped to his knee’s. “Poor Robby…” “WARNING! WARNING! Ship to ship collision imminent! COUNT DOWN INITIATED! 30,29,28-” _______________________________________________________________________________ Category:Blog posts